


Lover of Seventeen

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: A memory, a dream, something intangible, cannot be possessed;I kept on remembering such things.I left Vienna to return to my home, I left you heartbroken with a promise of returning to your side.But when I returned, I encountered you in your grave.I encountered you in your grave.





	1. BUBBLE GUM PINK

_A memory, a dream, something intangible, cannot be possessed;_

_I kept on remembering such things._

_I left Vienna to return to my home, I left you heartbroken with a promise of returning to your side._

_But when I returned, I encountered you in your grave._

**_I encountered you in your grave._ **

 

Ludwig groans up as sunlight crept into his room, illuminating the dust eddies encircling the room placing on the contraptions he possesses. He went up to look about, aware on his balance, waddled towards the mirror just to check if their resident prankster did his work again, to his delight he was spared on the mischief; the others, not so lucky. A shrill from Schubert’s room was heard as he was again the victim in the prankster’s shenanigans, followed by a hearty giggle and a roaring guffaw echoed from the halls as Ludwig peeked out from his room before encountering Wolfgang giggling like a fool in his wheelies. He groaned as he dragged Wolfgang by his braided hair and closed the room as Franz began cursing towards the prankster. Wolf cannot contain his laughter as he buries his face as he laughs, only taking a break from his snorting laughs when he starts passing gasses and seeing Ludwig’s scowl, stabbing him.

“Oh you should have seen Shuu’s face, it’s hilarious!” Wolfgang snorted as Ludwig’s expression did not shift, not even a twitch making the former curl up into his knees, pouting about. “Wolf, I swear if Kanae sees you goofing around, you might get another punishment.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang stuck his tongue out and gave a huffed pout at him. Ludwig and Wolfgang began bickering at each other for a while before Ludwig exits the room. Wolfgang stayed on his room, pouting about before exiting the room half an hour later.

 

**_…my lover of seventeen_ **

_He was my lover of seventeen,_

_He was young and talented, as his letters say_

_I like to encounter him_

**_But am I too late to see my lover of seventeen?_ **

 

Wolfgang encounters Kanae, carrying out the cleaned out laundry and carries out the laundry to his landlady’s shock. “Motsu-san, what’s going on?” Kanae asks as Wolfgang shrugs at her and asks where to put the cleaned laundry. Kanae is still aware on what just happened recently with Wolfgang and his _lover of seventeen_. Kanae, going to the flow just let Wolfgang do his help before leaving the mansion’s grounds and walking by, encountering Sousuke on the sidewalks returning home with groceries. Sousuke looked at Wolfgang, weirded out from his expression, confident but not brash _just like days ago_.

“Where did Motsu-san go?” Kanae asks as Sousuke shrugged when the person placed the grocery bags, heaving breaths while receiving some insults from Liszt herself. Kanae looks at the doorway as she tries to guess wherever Wolfgang went; Ludwig entered the mansion after charring himself from another gyoza making ‘boom’ blinking as Kanae stared at him, not pissed at him or whatever as if she got used to her ‘tenants’ antics. “Where did Motsu-san go?” Kanae repeated the question at Ludwig as the latter pondered down to think and looks at her “Dunno,” he answered “Maybe at his usual place?” he continues making Kanae much more worried for the Classicaloid. “Motsu-san hasn’t had breakfast, weird enough he’s not annoying anyone again, I mean you and Motsu-san are close, did someone flicked his switch?” she asks as Ludwig shuddered a bit when he felt something poke his back. _It’s just Hasshie_ squawking about to Ludwig as it thinks he blocks its right of way. Ludwig shifts to his side as the shoebill strides about the house. “I’m gonna find him.” Ludwig spoke as Kanae nods, letting the person exit from the mansion.

Ludwig walked down the sidewalk, replaying what Kanae told him earlier back in his head as he walked uphill, close to the mountains, no clear goal whatsoever on where he will end up, but his mission is clear _taking Wolfgang back_. Ludwig sat on the bay walls as he looks at the bay area riddled with fishermen, birds _and a pink haired man swinging his feet metres above water_ , making Ludwig leap onto his feet and walked to the fisherman’s spot where Wolfgang was sitting on the wooden walkway.

 

_He keeps on surprising me_

_He might be a child_

_He might me a maniac_

_But I am his lover of seventeen_

_Oh Lord please just give me a chance to become one for him_

**_I love him Oh Lord_ **

 

“Sorry for what I told you earlier” Ludwig apologised as Wolfgang looks at him, giggling as he was before smacking his back and stood up on his feet “Seriously? That was nothing!” Wolfgang spoke as he looked at his best friend and partner with his cat eyed smile. “Also I was waiting for someone actually.” Wolfgang spoke as Ludwig’s senses perked up a bit. “To your lover of seventeen, your Muzik correct?” Ludwig asks as Wolfgang gave a light smile on his lips “It’s _not_ my Muzik actually, to my _actual_ lover of seventeen.” Wolfgang spoke as he winks at Ludwig making the latter’s cheeks be tainted with pink. Wolfgang laughs about a while before wheezing and creating flatulence. “Anyway, I can wait for my lover you see, can we eat something? I’m starving!” Wolfgang spoke as he stood up waddling a bit before offering a hand towards Ludwig. “You’re kinda making Kanae worried again, the last time you went like this is the same time when you made your Muzik again.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang giggled sweetly “Aww~ my princess is worried for me~” he teases as Ludwig smacked a hand over his head “Ow you!” Wolfgang spoke as he walked before Ludwig back home.

 

_Today, I want to change the fact that I met my lover of seventeen_

_I was so happy my lover came for me_

_I could not contain myself on how happy I am_

_I want to spend more eternities with my lover of seventeen_

**_I want to tell my lover that I love him_ **


	2. WHAT ABOUT MY DREAMS?

_A memory, a dream, something intangible, cannot be possessed;_

_I kept on remembering such things._

_I left Vienna to return to my home, I left you heartbroken with a promise of returning to your side._

_But when I returned, I encountered you in your grave._

**_I encountered you in your grave._ **

 

Ludwig stared blankly at the dusty ceiling overhead as sunlight invaded his room once again. _That dream again?_ Ludwig mused as he sat up, yawning lazily and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. He quickly got dressed as he heard a familiar melody from the halls _Symphony No. 25 in G minor K. 183_ he mused as Wolfgang whistles his symphony as he encounters Ludwig peeking from his room. “Oi~ Lud-kun good morning!” the former greeted as Ludwig nods and went out the room. Wolfgang smiles as he and Ludwig went downstairs to where the rest of the tenants are.

Wolfgang noticed that Ludwig was far more silent than before; Franz went to praise whatever Ludwig was doing while dissing Wolfgang at best. Wolfgang laughs at Franz’s actions making the latter get irritated on the former. Ludwig stood up as Kanae asks what is going on with him, without hesitation he took Wolfgang’s hand and went out the door. “What’s with Beethes?” Sousuke asks Kanae as the ClassicaLoids made up theories to whatever they think is about to happen.

 

What actually happened is that Ludwig and Wolfgang went hiking to the mountains again, _the same mountain where Requiem happened_. Wolfgang shakes his wrist as Ludwig decided to let him go, “What’s going on? You’re kinda going odd today, are you going to make Muzik?” Wolfgang asks as Ludwig stares at the peak marker before turning back to Wolfgang.

 

_Maestro, do you dream?_

_If so, what do you dream?_

_Do you know what my dreams are?_

**_What about my dreams, maestro?_ **

**_What about my dreams?_ **

 

“Do you dream, Wolf?” asked Ludwig as Wolfgang laughed on the question for a while before holding thought that Ludwig isn’t joking. Ludwig repeats “Do you dream, Wolf?” as Wolfgang looks up to him and down to his feet, trying his best to think before stating his answer “I do, Lud.” Wolfgang hummed as Ludwig went closer to the former “If so, what do you dream?” Ludwig asks as Wolfgang stares his baby blues to emerald green eyes. “Well…” Wolfgang hummed as he aims to remember anything he dreamt of, “Boobies” Wolfgang joked as a flick on the forehead happened after. “Hey~” the former pouted as he noticed Ludwig was sombre, again this is a serious matter for Ludwig, joking is not part of the equation.

“I dream of someone, Lud-kun.” Wolfgang spoke as he noticed the person before him lighten up. “Someone I want to hold dear, I don’t know…” he stutters as Ludwig tries to patch up _something_ that was lingering in his memory “Do you have a dream like that, Lud-kun?” Wolfgang asks; _yes_ said Ludwig’s mind “No.” Ludwig’s mouth lied and added another layer of lies over it “Just the open spaces, reminding me of home.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang looks at him with a Cheshire grin. “Sure you say that, but you might be dreaming of boobies too~” he teased and receives a punch down on his head.

 

_Maestro, do you know,_

_Do you know I am your lover of seventeen?_

_If you do,_

_Please tell me that you love me_

**_Because I love you, maestro_ **

 

Ludwig groans into himself as he and Wolfgang strolled down the mountainside, returning to the city proper. The two encountered Liszt on their way home “Lii-chan!” exclaimed Wolfgang as she was holding groceries. Wolfgang and her chatted down as Ludwig held onto the grocery bags, thinking to himself, _why did I not tell him the truth?_ Ludwig complains to himself as a strong grip stretched the handles of the plastic bags as the three entered the mansion. Encountering Fryderyk having a staring contest with Hasshie by the gazebo over what seems to be a box of oranges, _emptied box of oranges_ to be exact. While Liszt was taken by Fryderyk’s attention, Wolfgang and Ludwig went inside the mansion with Ludwig heading straight to the kitchen while Kanae entertains Wolfgang about, asking where they went. Wolfgang followed Ludwig into the kitchen as Kanae went out to sweep the cobblestone walkway, pouting about when she notices Liszt, Fryderyk and Hasshie in their staring contest.

Wolfgang notices Franz at the dishes where Ludwig haphazardly placed the bags on the island counter and left the kitchen. Wolfgang aims to prank onto the red head but he was really bothered on Ludwig’s actions that he ceases pranking the ginger. Ludwig was seen on the balcony as Wolfgang went next to him. “Is something bothering you, Lud-kun?” Wolfgang asks, _yes_ said Ludwig’s mind, “No, just lacking inspiration.” Ludwig’s mouth lied _again_. Wolfgang noticed that there is something off on Ludwig’s character and went closer to him “Tell me, what seems to be barring you from creating Muzik?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig stares back at the former as sunlight accentuates the person’s features, to Ludwig it’s beautiful, amazing, _perfect_.

 

_A memory, a dream, something intangible, cannot be possessed;_

_I kept on remembering such things._

_I left Vienna to return to my home, I left you heartbroken with a promise of returning to your side._

_But when I returned, I encountered you in your grave._

**_I encountered you in your grave._ **


	3. WANDERLUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope to see the young maestro  
> He’s a child full of wonder  
> I hope my young maestro sees me again  
> I hope my young maestro isn’t late
> 
> I hope my young maestro isn’t too late

_I hope to see the young maestro_

_He’s a child full of wonder_

_I hope my young maestro sees me again_

_I hope my young maestro isn’t late_

**_I hope my young maestro isn’t too late_ **

 

Wolfgang was well aware that there is something unusual to Ludwig whenever the two are together; he’s at his usual self whenever he’s with anyone else, _but not to Wolfgang_. Ludwig was at his weird manner whenever they are together, _this hurts Wolfgang_ since his aim was to help his friend and he does not know how he could.

One morning, Ludwig was up early and went to cook gyoza once more, the ones Dr. Otowa cooked for them after Liszt bought some spices Kanae liked which became gyoza filling. Wolfgang peeked at the ‘chef maestro’, aiming to prank again but a funny thing happened; Ludwig was getting far more sombre as firm hands moved robotically when Wolfgang saw his actions. Wolfgang snapped off his trance and smashed two metal covers akin to cymbals as he tries to _wake_ Ludwig but to no avail, except waking the rest of the tenants of the mansion instead. Wolfgang cowers a bit on the covers before leaving the kitchen and out to the gardens to hide about. But to Wolfgang he feels off as well, he feels something was missing in his usual daily routines.

Ludwig went to place the garbage on the bins when he noticed Wolfgang on the gazebo, staring out. He approached the person as Wolfgang looks at Ludwig with a different aura coming towards him, it wasn’t sombre yet not even happy, and Wolfgang feels like Ludwig is hiding something, not to the rest of the tenants but only to him. “Lud-kun, is there something bothering you?” asked Wolfgang, _yes_ said Ludwig’s mind; “No, nothing much.” Ludwig’s mouth lied. Wolfgang stared deeply towards the former as Ludwig’s eyes looked away, returning to its sombre state. “Do you have time to stroll around Lud-kun?” asked Wolfgang and to Ludwig’s delight his mind and mouth reconciled for once; “Yes” said Ludwig as he looks back at Wolfgang with his sweetest smile yet, plastered onto his face.

 

_My young maestro_

_I hope we’ll see each other again_

_I pray for the Fates to let us meet_

_For I wish upon Thee_

**_The Young Maestro isn’t late_ **

**_In meeting me into forever_ **

 

Ludwig and Wolfgang went to the city’s centre and walked by the seaside, it was late morning as the fishermen came back with their catch, waves crashing on the surge barriers. “Wolf,” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang looks at the former with his head tilted to his side “Sorry if I keep on worrying you.” Ludwig spoke, _you should be_ , Wolfgang’s mind spoke; “Not to worry, as long as you are okay.” Wolfgang’s mouth lied, with pain in his words. Ludwig turned to Wolfgang as he noticed tears fell from his baby blue eyes, reaching with a comforting, warm hold that made Wolfgang submit to his tears. “I’m sorry; I did not mean to make you cry.” Ludwig spoke as he rubbed his thumbs on the sides of Wolfgang’s eyes and a choked sob followed. “Lud-kun” Wolfgang spoke as his breathing hitched softly while tears continued to roll down from his eyes, down to his cheeks. Ludwig was stunned to notice how much Wolfgang was hurt all the way down. A soft peck on Wolfgang’s forehead distracts him from crying for a while.

“I dream of you, Wolfgang.” Ludwig confesses as the waves rolled in, gathering enough courage to tell his emotions to Wolfgang. Ludwig blushes as Wolfgang cupped his cheek with a smile “You do?” Wolfgang asked as Ludwig nods a bit when his heart feels ten times lighter as he confesses his thoughts to Wolfgang. “I dream of you too, Ludwig, I do.” Wolfgang hummed as a smile followed suit. A gist of fear entered Ludwig’s mind as something came back into his memory.

 

_Regardless of whether Beethoven met Mozart in Vienna, his 1787 visit there seems to have been the start of an unhappy time for him._

_Beethoven eventually returned to Vienna in 1792, the year after Mozart's death. His early years in Vienna include many experiences similar to Mozart's own in the preceding years, and he became closely acquainted with some of Mozart's associates. In particular, like Mozart, Beethoven early established a strong reputation as keyboard performer, was mentored by Joseph Haydn, and was patronized by Countess Maria Wilhelmine Thun. Beethoven was also patronized by Baron van Swieten, in whose home he played the works of Baroque masters, just as Mozart had done. Like Mozart, Beethoven traveled (in 1796) to Prague, Dresden, Leipzig, and Berlin in the company of Prince Lichnowsky. On the Prague phase of his journey, Beethoven composed an extended concert aria for the noted soprano Josepha Duschek, as Mozart had done on his visit in 1789.[14] By the early 19th century Beethoven was a focus of Emanuel Schikaneder's attention; the impresario sponsored the sketch phases of Beethoven's intended opera Vestas Feuer, just as he had been the impetus for Mozart's The Magic Flute. (Beethoven eventually abandoned Vestas Feuer in favor of Fidelio.)_

Wolfgang glances at Ludwig as he noticed something bothering him. “Lud-kun?” he asks as he cupped Ludwig’s face with his hands “I’m here!” Wolfgang exclaims and held Ludwig close, “I’m here” he repeats as Ludwig calms down into Wolfgang’s touch. Ludwig looks at Wolfgang longingly as he held his hands gently “I hope we’d never part.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang glances at him with a smile and kisses his lips sweetly. “I promise, I’ll stay with you.” Wolfgang vows as they held hands and walked back to the mansion, on which they call _home_.

 

_Oh Fates above, for I am joyful_

_For the Young Maestro is mine_

_Oh, my lover of seventeen_

**_How I pray to spend eternity with you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be the epilogue around later or something, but yes this is the end, on my way for my next ClassicaLoid fan fic :D


	4. EPILOGUE: CLOSE TO YOU FOREVER AND A DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a short thing, but this is the end! Thank you for reading this one!
> 
> Kudos well appreciated!

_To this day forward_

_Forever and a day_

_To my lover of seventeen_

**_Stay close to me and never let go_ **

 

Ludwig blinked his eyes open as he felt the sunlight hitting him; _it was late morning_ as he sat up. His senses felt that the bed he’s in isn’t his, or even the room he’s in. Ludwig tries to deduce what was up when he hears a light snore next to him. _Oh yeah_ , Ludwig mused in his mind _I’m in Wolf’s bedchamber_ he noted as he turned to his side to bask on Wolfgang’s sleeping figure. A gentle hand moved some of strayed hair that fell out from the hair cap as Wolfgang stirs up a bit before resuming sleep. Ludwig smiled on the idea of waking his beloved, as he gently leans closer to the sleeping person, kissing Wolfgang’s soft cheek.

“Time to wake up, _Amadé_ ” Ludwig whispers as Wolfgang groans himself awake and looks at the former with a sweet smile. “Seriously Lu-kun?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig smirked as the former yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before holding Ludwig close as Wolfgang gets himself in a sitting position. “We’re been doing this for a week now, Amadé. I’m pretty sure you’re used to this setting every morning.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang smiles, thinking whatever cheesy thing them two would do such in a morning like this. “I am used to this; it’s just really surreal that this is _really_ happening to the two of us every day for the past week.” Wolfgang spoke as Ludwig looks at him lovingly “This _is_ real, all of it.” Ludwig assured as the million gigawatt smile grew from Wolfgang’s lips, almost touching his ears.

 

The mansion is still the usual with all the noise and antics, albeit louder and crazier. No one still noticed how both Ludwig and Wolfgang are, _together as lovers_. Franz still continues his antics as he jeered on the pink-haired fellow, Liszt still speaks on love, Chopin; still being in a box and Sousuke trying to do his questionable music with Hasshie squawking on the mansion’s rooftops. The only person who notices their togetherness is the landlady herself, though Kanae knows about their relationship, she just kept it as a secret instead, on the belief of _the rest will know eventually_. Kanae went outside to put up the newly cleaned bedsheets up the racks when she notices Ludwig and Wolfgang holding hands as they exit the gates of the mansion grounds. The landlady smiled as Wolfgang waved goodbye to her as they left out of her sights. “I hope you’ll be well” she murmurs to herself as the wind blew lightly on the sheets just as she finished pinning them on the racks.

The two went to the mountainside again as they took the afternoon stroll away from the noise of the city and mansion grounds. Wolfgang sat down on one of the boulders as Ludwig looks up the fair skies, “Anything on your mind, Lu-kun?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig looks back to the former and smiled “Nothing much,” spoke Ludwig as he looks down on the roadside leading to the mountain as cars came and went. “I’m kinda curious, Fate seems to make it difficult for the two of us to meet. If we _do_ meet, it’s usually too early, too late.” Ludwig sadly murmurs as he told his thoughts towards Wolfgang and the later went up to him, holding his cheek gently “Fate seems to be kind to us now, I mean look at us, _and we’re together._ ” Wolfgang smiles as Ludwig nods, holding Wolfgang’s hand back as well “Fate _is_ kind to us in this life,” spoke Ludwig as Wolfgang gave a loving smile back to the former “ _Ich liebe, mein Maestro_.” Wolfgang whispered close to Ludwig’s ear as the latter smiles sweetly and softly kisses Wolfgang back. “ _Ich liebe dich auch, Amadé_ ” Ludwig hummed as Wolfgang kisses the former once more, locking their lips into a loving kiss as their arms wrapped around tightly to each other. “Amadé, I’m happy to be with you. I’m not seventeen anymore, but I am always, and will be your _lover_.” Ludwig hummed as Wolfgang gave a sweet giggle to him “Of course, but to me you are _my lover of seventeen_.”

 

_Now I'm thinking maybe, I was stoned_

_I felt my feet lifted off the ground_

_And my heart was screaming_

_And my bones_

_I need you closer_

_As in the middle of the street_

_Then I pretend he is mine to keep_

_Cars are running fast on both sides_

_Of his head, his eyes say_

_Closer closer closer_

_I met him when the sun was down_

_The bar was closed_

_We both have had no sleep_

_My face beneath the street lamp_

_It reveals what it is lonely people seek_

_Closer closer closer_

_And I am close enough to lose_

_Close to the point, where you know that your mind, it can not choose_

_Close enough to lose_

_Close enough_

_To lose your heart_

**_Closer – The Tiny_ **


End file.
